


Along the Greyflood

by FoxRafer



Series: Tolkien Weekly Rainbow Challenge [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A brief pause just before crossing at Tharbad. Written for the <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a> 'Orange' drabble challenge. Inspired by <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/dcdead/3472723533/"><b>this picture</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Along the Greyflood

**Author's Note:**

> A brief pause just before crossing at Tharbad. Written for the [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) 'Orange' drabble challenge. Inspired by [**this picture**](http://www.flickr.com/photos/dcdead/3472723533/).

Boromir stopped for a brief rest on the banks of the Greyflood, quickly wiped down his horse and set it to pasture before himself eating a small meal. The day was sliding into dusk, the sky burning in brilliant titian shades of russet, apricot and coral. On the river's far shore a row of windmills stood watch over the growing night, sentinels of strength across the open plains. It had already been a long and tiring journey, and there were many leagues still to travel. His thoughts returned to Faramir, ever glad he had spared him of such a road.


End file.
